Richard
Richard is a major character in the D.I.T. Literary Universe's 2006 book The Prime Poppies. He is scheduled to reappear in the 2019 book Shields. Biography Origins Richard was either born or made in 1993. The prime poppies In 2006, he stole the most prized possession of Wayne. Wayne followed him for a while, but when he caught him, Richard was terrified and apologized for stealing it, claiming he would have given it back if he wasn't afraid of getting hurt when Wayne caught up to him. However, Wayne was then captured by Potty and Pete and Richard scattered. Richard later went into Wayne's cell and offered to join him in beginning to combat crime and terrorism. Wayne was skeptical, wondering what two kids could do, but then his friends came to his rescue and Richard escaped with the others. He was introduced to Tony and Bill and they vowed to fight terrorists. Meeting Lewis Along with Wayne, Richard, who filled in the role of sidekick, successfully scored two more victories against forces of evil. The two retreated to a beach and rested there, when Wayne's old friend, Lewis, a Senior member of the Police Grand Army, approached them by the water. He warned them just how much they have gotten themselves into, and when Wayne assured him he was aware of the consequences of his actions, and Richard confirmed that he viewed himself as the sidekick, Lewis briefly spoke of the universe laying ahead of the two aspiring superheroes. Death of Wayne In 2117, while waiting for news, Richard was informed that Wayne had succumbed to his injuries and passed away. At the funeral in Egypt, Richard learned that a man named Narcus had poisoned Wayne, causing him to be overrun easily by undisclosed anti-superhero forces. Richard stayed in the church after the funeral, alone, acknowledging that another close friend was deceased. Douglas, the son of his old friend Tress, arrived and consoled with Richard. Suddenly, they noticed a man spying on them, and after Douglas pinned him down Richard got him to reveal he was Narcus. Douglas quickly enforced his surrender, but when he pulled out an inhalant and Richard nearly breathed it through his wooden lips, Douglas used his powers to Teleport him away. Arrival on Jupiter Traveling to Jupiter, Richard crashed through the roof. Physical description Richard is a slender marionette. Personality and traits Richard is a true friend with his heart in the right place. He is concerned for his friends and enjoys their company. He is also reasonably clever. However, Richard's good tendencies are often over-shadowed by his conceit and habit of coveting things that do not belong to him. He is also childish, mischievous, and extremely impressionable. Even when he felt guilty for stealing Wayne's possession, he still did not return it for fear Wayne would attack him when he caught up, which in all fairness Wayne never denied. Richard developed a close bond with Wayne and decided to focus his skills on helping those in need and protecting the weak and curbing the strong. In his later life, Richard uses his sense of humor to help lighten dark situations, particularly the loss of his lifetime friend Wayne, such as when he asked what would happen if all the snow fell at once, and when he later pointed out that Earthlings probably found wi-fi signals more motivating than oxygen. Powers and abilities Marionette Physiology: As a living puppet, Richard possesses several attributes that living beings do not. As a puppet, Richard does not require air and can survive and speak in the gaseous atmosphere of Jupiter. Being made of wood, however, he must use a heavy object to weigh his body down. *'Superhuman Durability': Richard is invulnerable to bodily harm to an extent and feels no pain. When Wayne pinned him down, he got up unharmed. *'Immortality': Because he is a puppet and not a real human being, Richard is technically immortal. Appearances *''The Prime Poppies'' Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:1990s births Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:The Prime Poppies characters Category:Shields characters Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Anti-heroes Category:German characters Category:Superheroes Category:D.I.T. characters